Deal To Complete
by Myself-MyFirstCrush
Summary: Kapil's fate puts him in a very disturbing and unrealistic situation, where he isn't sure what to do? SO he makes a Deal with someone which leads to many unexpected outcomes. -KaSum fic-
1. A Deal

A/N- This one is only for and because of my dear Iqra Di. Enjoy

The room filled with silence yet _again_. The air was filled with awkwardness. This was not the first time he was tongue-tied (which is very difficult by the way) by his only best friend. And this certainly was not the last time, he knew it. He knew him very well and he knew him enough to know that his friend is not going to give up. He sighed inwardly wishing the conversation to end as soon as possible.

"Kapil, sirf _ek_ baar yeh mere liye kar do, please! Just give it a try."

"Its _not_ a game, Kartik! Tum samajte kyun nahi?" Kapil rubbed his hands on his face, cursing his friend from inside.

"Aur tum kyun nahi samajte meri takleef? Jo aaj tum feel kar rahe ho Kapil, wo mein roz feel karta hun." Kartik let out a growl for not being able to convince his friend in spite of trying for hundredth time now.

"Lekin agar jaisa tum soch rahe ho waisa nahi hua toh…?" Kapil asked, realizing he is starting to give up now.

There was no answer and the room again filled with the unspoken words. Kapil studied his friend and saw him in deep thoughts, as if he was solving some difficult problem. He decided not to disturb his friend's thoughts and went to his bed-side table to fetch water for himself.

This was not the first time they were having this type of conversation. Kapil had been kept in this awkward place a lot more times than he could think. Every time the conversation had ended, Kapil knew he was giving in. He knew that his friend was succeeding and that one more time this conversation would take place, he would definitely give up and do whatever unrealistic thing his friend is telling him to do. In fact, Kapil was too tired of denying already, that he thought let's put it to the end.

Jo hoga dekha jayega!

He thought to himself and mustered all his courage to say these words aloud

"Theek hai!"

He saw Kartik's head snap up at his words and a small grateful smile forming on his lips. He suddenly stood up and hugged Kapil with all his heart and strength, chanting thank you(s) continuously.

Kapil smiled at his gesture and patted his back affectionately before removing him from hug and almost threatening him lovingly "Agar kuch gadbad hui toh-"

Kartik interrupted "Kapil! Esa kuch nahi hoga, believe me. Hum milke sambhal lenge" He smiled at Kapil as convincingly as possible.

Kapil thought for moment and then nodded in agreement to which his friend winked and they both laughed a bit, feeling light hearted. That's when they heard a knock on the vanity van's door and both exchanged a nod knowing this was it and now they will never have to talk about a particular situation, but will have to _act_ on it.

A/N- Tell me guys, how's it and should I continue it or not?


	2. The Marriage

A/N- Sorry for thse who were waiting ;p . Here is the next one, enjoy

There is a knock on the door and to match it her heart beat beats accordingly. She gets up from the sofa and moves towards the door to open it, wishing the person behind the door to be the one she was waiting since whole day. She literally sighs in relief when her husband walks inside, with a really tired smile. She smiles at him warmly and takes his handbag from him to keep it on nearest table. He watches her with mind racing back to all that had happened that day, until now in his life, in _their_ life. He is brought back in the reality when his wife holds his arm and rubs his back with other one, smiling with all the love in the world and asking "Lagta hai aaj kuch zyada hi thak gaye ho ap!"

He smiles back but slowly removes his hand from her grasp and turns to face her, saying "Haan, wo toh hai! Aur aj bhi, mere roz ke kehne ke bawjood, aapne khana nahi khaya hoga. Haina?!" He raises his eyebrow, to which she laughs and wraps her arms around his neck.

She looks in his eyes and can clearly see his efforts to try not to offend her or try not to remove her once again, for the hundredth time now. He smiles forcibly, inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to think of the way to get out of this _everyday_ situation. While he is deep in his thoughts and planning, his wife studies his face and every shift of expression on it. She understands that expressions very well, of course, as they had both faced _this_ type of situations almost every day.

They were happy with each other for the outsiders and even for their families but both of them knew that they were happy in each other's company but not with each other. They knew if things would go on this way, they will either end up their marriage or will lose this good and healthy relation of care and _not-a-romantic-one_ love for each other, though the latter type of emotion was only one sided. It was true, they didn't have any type of physical or romantic relation but that didn't mean none of them loved each other in that sense. The husband was not in love with his wife but the wife, like almost every other girl, had given her whole heart and soul to him. He of course appreciated it and somewhere felt sorry for it but that didn't make him to force himself to love her back in that sense.

Now, it was almost a year of their _arranged_ marriage and they were both aware of what the other wanted. Frequently there would be a scene where she would try to get a little love from him while all he could manage to do for her would be a forced smile and hands clutched tightly in fists. Sometimes this type of incident would turn into a fight and sometimes in unspoken words lingering between them and then would result into days gone without speaking to each other. Though he didn't like his wife fuming and throwing him hateful looks or sarcastic comments, but he preferred being in that situation rather than being forcefully in her arms. And anyway he knew, he knew it very well that she would come around. He knew it from the day when they had their first fight. He knew she loved him enough to not care about that stupid fight and he also knew she would never give up trying and will die rather than go away from him, unfortunately.

But after almost a year with each other they knew how to convince each other, what they like or dislike. So to keep matters simple and not complicate their already complicated married life, they would do what may keep the other one happy, except the physical things. They would go to dinners and parties, they would go to watch movies and long drive at night. Sometimes he would cook for her and sometimes she would surprise him with candle lit rooms. He never got uncomfortable with all this as long as they were a bit distant from each other. She knew it and she would respect it almost every time until her patience would give and she would try again to get his love by trying different tactics like wearing an almost transparent top, or listening to sensual music on TV while they both are lying on their bed, or sometimes by gathering the courage and taking a step forward to know if he still gets tensed or not.

This was the same, _courage-one_ time. She took a step forward and now she sees, to her disappointment, he stiffens and gets tense, beads forming on his forehead. She sighs, showing clearly her disappointment and then removes her hands from his neck while walking off to the kitchen and saying over her shoulder with as normal voice as she could speak with "Aap fresh ho jaiye. Mein khana lagati hun!"

They sit silently, eating their dinner while hundred thoughts run in their mind to break this awkward silence. Finally he breaks the silence and asks

"Sumona..?"

She answers half-knowingly "Haan?"

"Kal aapke koi plans hai?"

With this, she is brought out from her thoughts fully and asks in return "Kyun?"

"Agar nahi hai toh I have a great plan!" He smiles and she just watches it with sort of _wow_ feeling. She collects herself again when she hears, a little louder than necessary, knives and spoons clicking with plates. She understands and clears her throat a little bit to make her husband stop making unnecessary noises for bringing her back in her senses. He raises an eyebrow, wishing to get his question answered to which she confusingly asks "What?!"

"Kal-Koi plan?"

She shakes her head and asks him "Aap bataiye kya plan hai apka?"

"Mein soch raha tha ke kal hum Kapil ke show par chalein? Ap aayengi?" he tries hard not to choke on his words or stutter. He studies her face for any clues of doubt for him or his proposal. He is so involved in it that he doesn't hear her calling him and only registers it when she almost shakes him out in reality. She narrows her eyes thinking what he must be thinking so deeply when she hears him ask _again_ "Chaleingi aap?"

She kicks herself from inside for going in her thinking world again and forgetting to answer his question. She stops herself from thinking too much now when he waits for her answer while chewing and then she smiles and says "Haan, bilkul!"

And then Kartik exhales sharply as if he was holding on to his breath. She notices this and was about to ask when he cuts her and says "Muje laga aap nahi aaoge! Gussa jo ho aap."

She nods knowingly and both return to their dinner with same thoughts of breaking the same awkward silence they were having when they started their dinner.

Soon they were finished with their dinner and Kartik went straight to his bed, having no strength or mood to watch his daily BBC show. When Sumona entered the room, she knew he was tired more than uncomfortable and so didn't let the fact that her husband is dozing off mind her too much.

Now that her husband was sleeping peacefully she could freely admire him, think about the sweet moments with him, think about the questions she was having and think about how she is going to make him accept her. While she watches her husband in moonlight from the open balcony, facing him while sitting on a comfortable wooden chair, she feels her eyelids heavy with tiredness and wetness and she lets them take over the charge and then in no time she is seen sleeping soundlessly in her chair with hands tightly locked around her chest, as if to protect herself and her heart from the pain.

A/N- Time to give some reviews *wink wink*. Bbye


	3. Its Show-Time

A/N- I can't believe I was able to update this three times, in less than three days! Anyway, Enjoy

The audiences were settling in, Sidhu ji was sitting in his usual place with a girl dabbing his face with a sponge, doing touch ups. Kapil was sitting in his chair, trying to concentrate on his lines but all he could think of was about _the Deal_. He knew they would be here any moment now. And that today, he is not going to meet her as his friend's wife but someone else. He is going through all that had happened and about what is going to happen from now onwards when he is shook out from his reverie by a spot boy telling him they are here. He answers him with a nod and walks towards the back stage, then towards his vanity van where both of his guests were waiting.

Kartik and Sumona were waiting in the vanity van when the doors opens and they see smiling Kapil entering. Both the friends shake hand and then give each other a warm hug before separating. Kartik turns to face Sumona and says "Yeh Kapil hai, jaisa ki puri duniya janti hai-" and then he turns to face Kapil while taking Sumona's hand in his and making her step forward "Aur yeh meri pyari wife Sumona hai" Sumona's heart skips a beat or two when she hears the word _pyari_. Even this small simple world can make her believe she can get her husband's love. She is brought out from her train of thoughts when she hears Kapil addressing her "Hello Sumona! Bohot acha laga aapse milke" she smiles and he continues while asking them to take a seat on the chairs while he sits on his dressing table "Kartik bohot taarif karta hai aapki!" he gives her the most genuine smile to which she smiles back and asks "Sachme?"

"Haan bilkul, and now I can see why" Sumona blushes a little at the compliment while Kartik and Kapil both feel happy for seeing a genuine smile on her face.

"Aap bhi toh taarif ke kabil hai, Kapil ji! Puri duniya aapke talent ki deewani hai, talent of humour and"- she smirks a little "talent of flirting!"

All three of them laugh at this and then they chat about what's going on and how life is and all the formal things when Kapil is called back for the shoot. They all three walk towards the door and when Sumona exits the door, Kapil grabs his friend's arm and turns him to ask "Kya yeh sab zaroori hai? Who kitni khush hai tumhare sath!"

"Yehi to mein nahi chahta!" He smiles and Kapil is left alone in his vanity van. He thinks for a while before sighing and exiting the door himself.

The show starts and Kapil is seen performing with his team. Kartik and Sumona are provided with the most convenient seats. After a while, Kapil starts interaction-with-audience part. He asks

"Haan toh bataiye, Koi hai yaha mera dost jinki life mein esa kuch funny incident hua ho jo unko lifetime yaad rahega..?"

At this an old man raises his hand and he speaks about his incident and then after few more people, Kapil realizes a familiar face raising hand. He asks to give _her_ the mike and says "Haan ma'm, Aap kahanse hain aur kinke sath aayi hain?"

"Mein Mumbai ki hi hun aur yahan apne husband -"gesturing Kartik "ke sath aayi hun!"

"Haan toh ma'm, humein bataiye, aapke sath kya hua esa?" Kapil asks.

"Actually-"Sumona starts " yeh kuch hafto pehle ki hi baat hai. Mere husband usually jab office jaate hai tab mein Kitchen mein hoti hun. Isliye wo doors aur lights vagera sab kuch band karke jaate hai"

"Ma'm, apke ghar mein hote hue bhi yeh sab band karke jate hai? Inta darr toh chor se bhi na lage!" at this audience laughs and Kapil nods her with a grin to continue while she too laughs

"Yeh Shadi se pehle akele rehte the isliye unki adat hai isiliye wo adat itni asani se jayegi nahi! Kher to ek din wo roz ki tarah bathroom, door, window sab lock karke chale gaye. Aur unko nahi pata tha ki mein bathroom mein hun. Mere pas na hi mobile tha na kuch aur. Maine awaz lagane ki bhi try kari lekin kisine suna nahi"

"Are baap re! fir toh bohot maar padi hogi na baadmein sir apko?"Kapil asks with as innocent face as possible. Kartik was handed over the mike and he replies with a laugh "Haan! Purre do din tak yeh muh fula ke bethe rahe aur muje yeh samaj nahi aa raha tha ke muje iss situation par hasna chahiye ya rona!" he gets a light smack on his chest and audience breaks into laughter.

"Fir aap nikli kaise bahar?" Kapil asks with huge smile and laugh lingering between the words.

"Hair pin se! Thank god maine bachpan mein TV wale room ka door, jo mumma lock karke jaati thi job pe taki mein padhu aur TV na dekh pau, use kholne ka experience tha!" she laughs little embarrassingly and again the whole place is filled with laughter. Kapil is seen laughing in his usual way, while trying to wait for the audience to get silent so that he can comment something.

When crowd finally goes silent Kapil points his finger and mimics "Gaur se dekho is aurat ko! Jo din dahade ghar ke aur bathroom ke darwaze kholti hai!"

Loud applaud and cheering is heard from every corner and then Kapil again speaks when the place is almost silent "Aap mere ghar nahi aayi hai na?"

"Shayad aa bhi sakti hun, you never know!" she smirks and laughs with the audience.

But Kapil goes silent. He doesn't laugh or react. As soon as he registers her words he imagines her in his house and his fears starts to get over him. He tries to calm down himself by saying she just commented and will never come to his house but all in vain. He was getting more and more worried by the thoughts he was having. The thoughts which were making it difficult for him to complete the _deal._ It was not as if he was in love with her or he didn't like her, but still the mere thought of imagining _her_ in _his_ house was so disturbing that he almost forgets he is on stage and people are now quite, watching his every move. Thats when Sidhu ji understands something's wrong with him and that he needs to get a reminder that is on stage. So he comes to his rescue and speaks "Dekha mohtarma! kitna Sadme me aa gaya!"

People laugh at this and Kapil comes out of his trance hearing this laughter and makes an eye contact with Sumona who was smiling but with a confused expression while her husband besides her was almost recovering from shock, like himself.

"Mein yeh nahi kar sakta Kartik."

"Kapil, firse nahi yaar!"

"Tum jante ho, yeh bewkoofi hai. Kya ho gaya hai tumhe Kartik?" Kapil asks him with an expression as if he is on edge of crying or break down.

"Kapil! I don't want to repeat same conversation every day. Hamne already decide kar liya hai aur ab piche mudne ka koi chance hi nahi hai. Meine bohot soch samajkar yeh kadam liya hai Kapil" he keeps his hands on his friend's shoulder "Please Kapil, Ek tum hi ho jo meri madad kar sakte ho. I know tumhari situation, but I'm sure sab at the end thik ho hi jayega"

Kapil has no more energy to argue further so with a low growl, he goes to sit on his bed with hands covering his face. His friend watches him and walks towards him, but then stops himself and decides to leave. Before leaving completely, he turns with hand on the door knob of the van and says "Kapil, mein tumhe force nahi karunga lekin-"He pauses " I just want her to be happy." He smiles his genuine smile and leaves, leaving disturbed Kapil behind.

A/N-Hope the brain gears are starting to turn. And if not then here is a hint which might interest you. Neither Kapil nor Sumona are in love with each other, obviously and also _the_ _deal_ is NOT related to making her or him fall in love

Hope this one will keep you interested. Lots of love. Bbye guys.


	4. The Famous Tiff

A/N- Hello people!

Now this chapter will give you insight of what and how the famous _Kapil-Chandu-Sunil_ fight might have happened. I don't know much about the reality and why they fought but this is my piece of imagination.

Hope you all enjoy it

He can see clouds above and below him from the window seat of his private airplane. The sun is almost ready to go down completely. While his every co-actor is busy chatting about the recent episode, he is unaware of the surrounding, partly because of his thoughts and partly because of the high brand whisky that was now slowing his mind and senses. He cannot help but think about the interaction with his friend and his lovely wife, about the deal, and about the near future where he has to start to _actually_ act on the deal. The first step of the deal was to make _Sumona_ a part of his show. While he knew how he is going to do that, he didn't know how he is going to complete all the steps followed by this step.

When he was refilling his glass with whisky again, and his head with new ideas and thoughts, that's when he hears his colleague Chandan approaching him. He drinks his whisky silently, watching out of the window, while his friend takes a seat opposite to his. When Chandan doesn't get any response from him, he starts

"Kapil paaji-"

"Chandu, please abhi kuch nahi. Baad mein aana" Chandu sees that seriousness in his friend's way of talking, which is very rare, that he almost considers leaving but he thinks for a second and decides to stay, ignoring his friend's ignorance.

" Maine suna-"

"Tumhe ek baat samaj nahi aati?"

With these everyone's attention draws towards the duo. Kapil takes a deep sigh to calm down himself but it doesn't help so he huffs and drinks another sip while paying attention out of the window _again._ Chandu watches him with half anger and half curiosity of what might have happened that is bothering his friend so much.

When Kapil feels Chandu's eyes on him and that he is watching him as if analyzing every bit of him, he turns his attention towards him with as angry, threatening and calm expressions as possible.

"Jaldi jo bolna hai bako, aur mujpe rehem kro!"

"Paaji, mein apse pyar se baat kar raha hun-"

"Chandu, please bolo aur niklo!"

Chandu doesn't take the notice that he himself has now turned red with anger and that he speaks his words little louder and harsher than Kapil's own words.

"Ek to aap bina kisi se baat kiye, kisi naye member ko, jo ki koi outsider hai, use main team me shamil kar rahe ho, aur upar se jab mein shanti se aapse baat karne aaya hun toh aap safai dene ki bajay mujpar hi baras rahe ho!" he continues while walking away from and joining rest of the crew, who were now worried by the scene, and then turning to face Kapil, saying "Aapko kya lagta hai aap chupke se Channel ke sath baat karenge aur hamein patta bhi nahi chalega? Aapko kya esa lagta hai-?"

"BAS! Mera show hai, jisko bhi lana chahun laa sakta hun! Muje tumhari ya kisi auur ki ijaazat ki zaroorat nahi hai, samaj gaye?!"

"Main aapse ijaazat ki baat kar bhi nahi raha hun! Hum agar family ki tarah hai toh zahir hai hum expect karte hai ki hum logo ko atleast pata hona chahiye!" Chandu clarifies in hope that matter would not go out of the hand.

"Mujhe nahi batana tha so nahi bataya! Ab ek aur sawal nahi-"Kapil comes to face Chandu and threatens him with his finger pointing at him and eyes red with anger and after effects of drinking too much.

'Kapil-"Sunil comes to Chandu's rescue as he senses the situation becoming too dangerous.

"DUR RAHO MUJSE!" Kapil shouts at Sunil who was trying to get in between Chandu and himself, to stop possible fight.

"Kapil, tum nashe mein ho. Please shant ho jao!" Sunil tries to calm him down.

"Maine kaha .MUJSE!" Kapil jerks his arm out from Sunil's grasp who was trying to take him away from Chandu, who was standing silently in order to calm him down and not doing anything too much harsh.

"Thodasa credit kya de diya, tum sab to sar pe charh raho ho!" Kapil blurts and even in drunken state, he realizes he should _not_ have said that. His fears start to increase when Chandu leaves, in fury, the place to sit at the last most seat and Sunil loses his control himself and says "Ab tumhe credit dena pade esi nobat hi nahi aane denge!" And with that he also leaves. While Kapil tries to clarify and apologize Ali stands there with almost expressionless face and says to Kapil, whose eyes are at his two friends who were sitting as far away from him as possible "Muje laga tum bohot pareshan ho isliye abhi tak jo bola usme kuch nahi kaha. Par tumhe yeh nahi kehna chahiye tha Kapil. Iski maafi nahi hai!"

While Ali, like other two, doesn't try to run away from Kapil, but instead he takes his seat almost nearby Kapil's seat and engages himself in a movie, totally ignoring Kapil standing alone, with hurt and regret in his eyes.

"Kartik, mamma ka phone aaya tha." Sumona serves him and herself the dinner.

Kartik responds while sipping the soup "Acha?! Kya kaha?"

"She was asking about, you know…" she keeps her statement incomplete and tries to make him understand with her expressions.

"Kya?"

"Kartik! Periods…." She still keeps her statement incomplete but now gives him a look which he understands and face palms. Sumona understands the action and continues,

"I said I'm regular. And I could hear her disappointment" she laughs a little but feels the disappointment herself.

"Aur kuch pucha?" he asks, not bothering about the damn dinner anymore.

"Nahi bas yahan wahan ki baatein, catching up and all, that's it!"

"Acha!" Kartik answers half-mindedly and plays with spoon.

"Waise idea itna bura nahi hai!" Sumona blurts out and she watches her husband's attention shift at once on her with rather shocked expression.

"Kya?" He asks slowly but sharply.

"Sahi toh keh rahi hun mein! Kab tak bahane banayenge? Sirf ek baar try karne mein kya jaata hai aapka?!"

"Sumona-"he speaks as calmly as he manages to,

"You know this can NOT happen, not at least between _us_!"

As soon as he speaks the last half, he regrets it and starts to clarify but Sumona cuts him, her eyes glossy now,

"Aap kyun nahi apnaate muje? Agar aapko mein nahi pasand to aap nafrat kijiye par shehed khilakar zeher mat dijiye, PLEASE!" she leaves the table, to cry her heart out in some corner.

Kartik pushes away his dish too and goes to Sumona. When he enters the balcony, he watches her face, her tears which were ready to escape yet again from her eyes, the cheeks which were wet, the wiped away tears on her wet cheek and a sad sort of expression on her face. She feels his eyes on her and that gives her warmth which was very much necessary right now, but she doesn't turn to him or starts any conversation. She just stares the stars and pattern they make. She is brought suddenly from her watch to face her husband when he takes her both hands in his and holds it in between them, looking directly in her eyes as if to see through her soul and make her believe of his genuine efforts. She stares without any word so Kartik forces himself to start the conversation,

"Tum jaanti ho na, Tum muje sabse khoobsurat aur pyaari lagti ho!"

She blinks away the tears and doesn't respond because of not knowing how to respond to his efforts and questions after hearing what he said in the dining room.

He senses her inability to answer and starts again,

" Muje sirf waqt chahiye thoda, I promise fir sab thik ho jayega! Kya tum muje wo waqt dogi?" he asks him innocently, fearing the denial. But she just merely nods and leaves his hands and balcony, towards her room, laying herself onto the bed before turning lights off. He just watches this and then sighs, then turning his attention to the brightest star and the moon, realizing even if they are both shining and standing out yet how far they are from each other. When cool breeze touches his face and ruffles his hair, he thinks about the breeze, the air that helps to keep the star and the moon tied up with each other. He smiles to himself and mutters "Hawaa!" and then he too joins his wife on bed, still thinking about the time he has asked for.

A/N- Do tell me if this story is keeping you interested or not don't forget to drop down your lovely reviews. Lots of love. Bbye 3


End file.
